Every Cloud has a Silver Lining
Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining (also known as Never Lose Hope) is a song from the fifth series dedicated to Bill and Ben. The tune is based on their theme. A 30 second version of the song was used in Storytime with Thomas in 1999. Lyrics Classic Series :Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs :And so to have a silver lining, first there must be cloud... :Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long :They sometimes disagree how things are done :They get down in the dumps :If things they do don't work out just as planned :But if at first you don't succeed then understand :There's no sense in worrying if things start going wrong :Obstacles can all be overcome :But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end :If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :So if you've got a job to do, make sure you do it well :Arguing will get you nowhere fast :When Bill says "Push," and Ben says "Pull" :They always get it wrong :But never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :Everybody makes mistakes it happens all the time :You should never lose sight of your goal :Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end :If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on :When you're feeling down, it doesn't help to wear a frown :Never lose hope, you're sure to cope and you can carry on :Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way :As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope :You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way... Storytime with Thomas :Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains :So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change :All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find :Your sun will shine... :Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way :You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way... Characters Classic Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Derek * Skarloey * Rheneas * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Old Slow Coach * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * The Quarry-master * Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter * Boulder Storytime with Thomas * Thomas * Gordon * Toby * Bill and Ben * Skarloey * Henrietta Locations Classic Series * Gordon's Hill * Ffarquhar River Bridge * Sodor China Clay Company * Tidmouth Hault * The Flooded Track * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Knapford Harbour * Wellsworth Yards * Ulfstead * Tidmouth Bay * Vicarstown Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Callan * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Crovan's Gate Yard * The Country Line * Norramby Church Station Storytime with Thomas * Ulfstead * Tidmouth Bay * Vicarstown Sheds * Echo Pass Ravine * Wellsworth Yards Footage Used Classic Series * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Off the Rails * Down the Mine * The Diseasel * Percy's Promise * Thomas Gets Bumped * Henry's Forest * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Toby's Tightrope * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Heroes * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * Gallant Old Engine * Mind that Bike * Toby and the Flood * Double Teething Troubles * Toby's Discovery * Happy Ever After * Rusty and the Boulder Storytime with Thomas * Off the Rails * Thomas in Trouble * One Good Turn * Toby and the Flood * Toby's Discovery * Rusty and the Boulder Deleted Scenes * Thomas Gets Bumped: ** An extended shot of Thomas derailing. ** Whilst shunting in the yard, Thomas pushes the trucks off camera. * Toby's Tightrope - A deleted shot of a log collapsing the bridge. * Gallant Old Engine - A deleted shot of Edward pulling Rheneas on a flat truck back from the Works. * Mind that Bike - A deleted scene of Percy smiling as he enters Callan and pulling two Mail Coaches instead of one. * Double Teething Troubles: ** An extended shot of Bill and Ben's close up. ** An extended scene of Bill and Ben pulled their trucks up the hill. Trivia * A version without subtitles can be seen on Rescues on the Railways UK VHS, Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills US VHS and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories US DVD. * On the Spills and Chills VHS, the closed captions have different lyrics than the actual sing-along lyrics: ** "Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long" was changed to "Even though the trains work together all day long." ** "But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end" was changed to "But even there and then quite agree that in the end." ** "When Bill says "Push!" and Ben says "Pull!" was changed to "When Bill says "Push!" then says "Pull!" ** "Everybody makes mistakes, it happens all the time" was changed to "Everybody claims the same things happen all the time." ** "Just like Bill and Ben, things will work out in the end" was changed to "Just like things will work out in the end." ** "Never lose hope, it'll help you cope" was changed to "Never lose hope, it'll help you float." ** "Never lose hope, you're sure to cope" was changed to "Never lose hope, you're sure to puff." Goofs * After the first chorus, the footage is paused, as Bill's steam stops suddenly. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Music Video File:Every Cloud has a Silver Lining - Music Video es:Bill y Ben (canción) ja:いつもきぼうを Category:Songs